This project will design, develop, and evaluate a multimedia program to provide essential knowledge and training to health serviCe professionals working with children and adults with swallowing disorders (dysphagia). The primary audience is the direct serviCe providers who assess and treat dysphagia, including physicians, speeCh-language pathologists, occupational therapists, nurses, dietitians, and students in training programs in these fields. General information will be provided to a secondary audience composed of hospital and health care facility Support personnel, clients with dysphagia, and client family members. Content will include adult and pediatric oral-pharyngeal anatomy and physiology, descriptions and animated simulations of the phases of swallowing, the disorders related to the phases of swallowing, assessment protocols, and treatment approaches. This case-based clinical training will be provided on CD-ROM in an interactive, non-linear format containing simulations of clinical problem- solving situations, audio narration, text, photographs, video, 3D- models and animation. Materials to be printed from the program include assessment and therapy protocols, checklists, and sample reports; templates of -communications to clients and staff; and handouts for in-service presentations to clients, families, and support staff. Competency checks and pre- and post- tests will be provided in the program to strengthen its role as an educational tool.